The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted display (HMD) devices, and more specifically relates to HMD devices with a single display panel for both eyes of a user.
In some singe-panel video image display devices, such as some HMD devices for virtual reality (VR), augment reality (AR), or mixed reality (MR) display, the single display panel may include a left region and a right region. The left region may be used to display image contents to the left eye of a user of the device. The right region may be used to display image contents to the right eye of the user. Because the corresponding image contents of an image frame are generally displayed by sequential scanning of lines of pixels in the single display panel, the left region and the right region of the single panel may not display the corresponding image contents of the same image frame at each time instants. For the comfort of use of the device over an extended period of time, it is generally desirable to minimize a delay between the image contents of an image frame displayed to the left eye and the corresponding image contents of the same image frame displayed to the right eye.